


无人岛的第二个居民

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Leaf, M/M, POV Prussia (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 动森paro的露普，不是在玩游戏而是真实住在无人岛上。基尔伯特发现这座岛上有另外一个神秘居民。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	无人岛的第二个居民

**Author's Note:**

> 小号开在岛上但是两个角色并不能见到面呢哭哭😢

我于几个月前搬到了这座无人岛上，是通过一个名为“无人岛移居计划”的项目，向狸克社长缴纳了一定的铃钱之后便登了岛。这是一片有着无比丰富物产的热带小岛，梨树欣欣向荣，杂草也是如此。为了寻找可以搭建帐篷的空地而在岛上四处乱逛，手上没有任何工具所以也无法爬到瀑布上游，但我仍旧在较为空旷的瀑布附近找到了让自己觉得满意的一小片地。

只是瀑布的对岸有另外一座房子。

这事就变得有趣起来，在签订合同的时候狸克社长所说的便是这是一座无人居住的野外岛屿，我倒没想过会在这里看到如此成熟的一栋建筑。那房子紫色的石头屋顶，铁门紧闭，门口的花圃种着我并不能准确叫出名字的各色鲜花。我只认得一两种，颜色也十分罕见，像有人经常打理。我便在期待邻居的心态中扎下了我的帐篷，稍后询问狸克的时候却得到了奇怪的答案。

“如果有奇怪的事情发生，还希望你不要四处声张才好哩，这样会影响岛评价哩。”狸克这么对我说，一脸风轻云淡，又好像在掩盖什么。我刚开始还有些顾虑，但很快忙碌又充实的岛屿生活便占据了我的每一天，也渐渐将这件事抛在脑后。当我的帐篷被简陋的小屋取代，我早上起来的第一件事仍旧是远眺瀑布对岸的那所房屋，可仍旧没有人进出的迹象，唯有门口的花蕾上挂着新鲜的水珠。

我在岛上过着钓鱼捕虫子挖化石的简单生活，博物馆也随着时间的推进而建造了起来，我便将自己收集到的生物与化石统统捐给了傅达。仍有些奇怪的事，我记忆力一向很好，已经将自己未捐赠过的物品和其他区分开来，可那猫头鹰却说有一些物品早已放入博物馆中。每一个人都将矛头指向未知的另一个岛屿居民，无形中又徒增了一些神秘。

我对此兴趣极大，在拥有了能过河的撑杆之后就迫不及待地奔向那栋小屋，令我诧异的是那扇门并没有上锁，轻而易举就能推开。

像是经历过冬天一样的室内。

我看着满目的雪地和冰块墙纸一阵眩晕，却又着迷地在已经完全完成的别墅空间中参观。所有的布局都井然有序，不同于会客室的冰冷，其他房间却是别番温暖。我那日在双人的华丽床上睡着了，说来惭愧，由于流连野外的生活，自己家里反而草草布置完事，每周日的快乐家评分都勉强过A类的线，靠的也只是过度的堆砌。这栋无人的别墅却不是如此，我在二楼见到了快乐家协会的豪华奖杯，所到的角角落落无不透露出这是一个极为热爱生活的房屋主人。

我在梦中见到一个人，或者不是，或是我从山坡野草丛中的幽幽身上看到了什么。幽幽怕鬼，但它自己就是一缕孤魂，我又联想起狸克所说的“奇怪的事”，对幽幽也充满了好奇。但幽幽并不是那个房主，我能清楚察觉到这点。幽幽说话模糊不清，没有什么具体可用的信息，我在寻找那个无名房主的路途上断了线索，每一天在他的房中探索，时间早已远超过进入自己的小屋。我踩在柔软的苔藓地板上检查每一个书架，试图翻找出什么日记之类的东西，遗憾的是并没有那种东西。

史培亚第一个告诉我他发现神秘人的事。那天他邀请我去他房中做客，在泡咖啡的时候对我说起那个人。白色的小狼告诉我那个岛民是个胆小的爱哭鬼，他在夜晚外出的时候在一棵树后听见过他的哭声。第二日便是老狮详细叙述了那人的外貌，与我相差不多的男性，脸却圆鼓鼓的，淡金色的头发与紫色的眼睛，鼻子很大，老狮十分欣赏他，他和茜蓝一起接受过对方给予的礼物。

我从未碰到过他，试图在双方都爱去的博物馆偶遇，在傅达身边待了一宿，困到眼睛都睁不开也没看到一个人影。我去水族馆参观，游鱼缸中的生物我们各自贡献了一半，像是竞争一样要抢在对方之前将钓上的新鱼拿给傅达。我的战利品铺满了昆虫馆，他则是化石馆，而狐利这几日才刚刚上岛，我们谁都没有买到正品的画作。

伊万，这是他的名字，也是我从岛上善良的小动物口中得知的。那个人就像占据了他们另一半生活，在动物之间病毒式般传播。他们还给他起了个绰号，万尼亚，一个很可爱的斯拉夫昵称。万尼亚喜欢听哥萨克音乐，这是我从他房中的黑胶机里发现的，我时常翻阅他的物品，但他似乎并没有察觉的样子。万尼亚最喜欢的水果是樱桃，这是余酱儿说的，她正拿着一件新做的樱桃服问我好不好看，她想明天送给万尼亚。

我与小动物们分享关于伊万的一切信息，我从他的屋中发现的，从博物馆里见到的，种种都说给他们听。也收获了更多的细节，他的生日与不同喜好，还有一幅他的画像。那画像是唯一的珍贵物品，狐利某一天偷偷塞给我的，说是一件神秘的礼物，他眯着小眼笑得诡异，我还以为又是一副惊悚的赝品，却是一张自画像。与我想象的并没有差距太多，伊万干净又自然，只是一个简单的大男孩，寥寥几笔素描便勾了轮廓出来。

我就怦然心跳。

那晚我回去，送走了吕游之后没再进伊万的房屋，虽然那边看上去早已成为我第二个家。我回了许久没进去过的自己的小屋，躺在硬木单人床上辗转反侧。傅柯找到我说今晚或许会有流星，就又带着烦躁又羞涩的心情出了门。

月色很美，是满月之日，海浪温柔地拍打着礁石，月光就洒下一片银辉。我坐在被修缮一新的悬崖上等待流星，这座岛是我与伊万共同建立的，我们拔干净了所有的野草，矿区、花圃与果园都尽然有序，设施完善又美丽，岛屿评价早已到了五星，K.K也每周会来开演唱会。我们造了一个海滨咖啡馆，轮流为小动物们提供服务，服装店的麻儿最喜欢我们的香草茶，狸克最喜欢混合果汁。我们还有一个私密的温泉场所，穿过只有我们才知道的秘密通道才能到达终点，被隐在瀑布后面的小山里面。在建设的每一段时间中我们都是如此心灵相通，却连对方的脸都未曾见过。

当第一颗蓝色的流星划过天际的时候我闭眼许愿，实则脑中空白一片，只是照着傅柯所说那样做出了动作，一点也不虔诚。我有什么愿景，最想获得什么，我望着早已完工的岛屿，心中的遗憾扩得更大了。

我想要见他，我想要与伊万见上一面，告诉他鬼头刀很难钓，问他如何才能不惊动树上停留的皇蛾，想问他为什么他总能挖出未收集在博物馆中的化石。

如果向日葵与矢车菊能开满整座小岛，那么就见上一面吧。

流星雨伴随着最高的满月而来，我许的每一个愿望都在进入地球大气层的时候摩擦起火，耀眼又孤注一掷。我要在北半球抓到所有季节的昆虫，我要调起所有的鱼，我要让岛上的金玫瑰绽放，我要与伊万一起看这场浩大的星雨。

我捡起沙滩上掉落的星碎为他做了一个漂亮的木马，去机场寄给他，渡渡鸟们还向我投来探究的眼光。这不是秘密，但是另一种秘密。

带着礼物的贺卡最后还是无法被寄出，我没有他的联系方式，甚至连友人都算不上。却那样思念他，像已度过了百年之久。我捧着包着精美外纸的礼物又翻山越岭，回到我们最开始相遇的小小瀑布。顺着河流我将贺卡折成的小船放下，它在漂入海中的时候沉没了，我就像最开始的那样让撑杆带我去到他的家门前。我把木马塞进伊万的大信箱，在后日的傍晚收到了回信。

【来海中见我吧。】

他这么写，一张朴素的信纸，笔锋优美又精巧，简单的一行字撬开了我心中的大石。去海中见他，去见他，于落日的余晖中爬上礁石。这里的灯塔马上就要亮灯，一开始我所到来的荒岛已经是蓬勃万象。小动物们一起送了我一顶花环，用岛上所有品类的鲜花编织而成，西施惠又唱了岛歌，狸克拉动了彩炮。庆典过后我与他们分别，一人来到岸边。

海蟑螂四散奔逃，我晕乎乎地笑着，还沉浸在刚刚的庆典之中。脱了鞋袜踩在湿软的沙地，潮水翻腾着白沫冲刷着趾缝间的细沙。被一一带走，像时间的流逝，我踩出小坑来。寄居蟹在我脚边乱转，蛤蜊在沙层下吐水，我都看到了，但没有想要捕捉它们的冲动。

来海中见我吧。

伊万又在我耳边说起话，我仿佛认识他百年，习惯了他发出任何的声音。就开始往前，往前，海水漫过小腿，接着是胯部、腹部、胸部，当它灌入鼻腔中的时候我看到伊万就在不远处等我。沙金的发和紫色的眼，还有小动物们津津乐道的鼻子，他朝我伸出了手。我们在温暖的洋流中接吻，被沙丁鱼群环抱在中央，所有被我们送进水族馆的鱼类都观赏我们，连流星都在回复我的祈盼。

未曾有过种子的向日葵与矢车菊在那晚从无人岛的土地中生长了出来。


End file.
